


Hugging Under the Influence

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re celebrating, sweetheart. We finally caught that bastard, and I’ll be damned if I celebrate that in a bar that is anything less than worthy.” He started off down the street, the confidence that came with drink putting an extra swagger in his step. “C’mon, Peg,” he called. “The bourbon won’t wait forever.”</p>
<p>“Not at the rate you’re drinking it,” Peggy replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging Under the Influence

Jack Thompson was drunk. Not so drunk that he was slurring his words or staggering this way and that, probably not even drunk enough that it would have been obvious to a casual observer, but drunk enough that Peggy could tell his inhibitions were not what they once had been. It intrigued her. Despite all he drank, she’d never before seen the man anything less than sober. If there was once thing in the world Jack Thompson excelled at, it was holding his liquor.

“Where to now, Jack?” she queried, as the pair of them stepped out into the cool New York night.

“I was thinkin’ we could find a bar,” he replied, pausing to light the cigarette he held between his teeth. 

Peggy arched an eyebrow and looked back over her shoulder. “Thompson, we _just_ stepped out of one.”

He grinned at her, a haze of smoke billowing up around his head. “Which is exactly why we need to find a new one. That one didn’t have enough liquor.” 

“Likely because you seem intent on consuming it all,” Peggy informed him. 

“We’re celebrating, sweetheart. We finally caught that bastard, and I’ll be damned if I celebrate that in a bar that is anything less than worthy.” He started off down the street, the confidence that came with drink putting an extra swagger in his step. “C’mon, Peg,” he called. “The bourbon won’t wait forever.”

“Not at the rate you’re drinking it,” Peggy replied. She hurried to catch up.

They walked in silence for a time. Peggy supposed it was companionable, but with Jack it was sometimes hard to tell. She stole a glance at him, trying to get a read on what he might be thinking, and found he bore a rather contemplative air, his brow furrowed slightly and his eyes distant. Noticing her gaze, Jack turned his attention to her. “You were great, y’know,” he said. “On this assignment.” 

She nodded. “I know.”

“Saved my life.”

“Yet again.” 

“Yet again,” he repeated softly. He came to a sudden stop and turned to face her. “You’re a good agent, Peggy,” he said. “Real good. One of the best.”

She stopped too, and nodded again. “Yes,” she agreed. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but she couldn’t say she minded all that much. “Is there some reason you’re telling me this, Jack?”

“I…” he trailed off, and Peggy raised her eyebrows at him. Jack was not a man who was often lost for words. She couldn’t say she minded this all that much either. “I just – ” he continued. “Thank you, Carter. For all the times you’ve saved my ass.”

Peggy smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Thompson.” He took a step forward, and before she entirely knew what happening he had caught her up in his arms, and she found herself clutched to his chest in a tight hug. She stiffened slightly at the sudden and unexpected closeness. But his body was warm and his cologne was pleasant, and she found herself relaxing into the moment, bringing her own arms up to return the embrace. After an uncomfortably long number of seconds, Peggy cleared her throat and pulled back slightly. “Jack,” she said. “I think your cigarette is trying to set my hair on fire.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” he said, releasing her and stepping back out of her personal space. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced away. “I aim to avoid burning women alive.” 

“You’re one up on 16th century Europe then.” There was an awkward pause where neither of them looked at the other. Then Peggy shot him a smile. “Shall we go get pissed, then?” she asked.

He grinned. “I like the way you think, kid.” And the pair of them set off down the street, in search of a bar worthy of the revelries of Jack Thompson.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: I now NEED a first hug fic


End file.
